Cambio de Lugar
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Un día, las células estaban viviendo su vida habitual, realizando sus labores cotidianas como de costumbre y al siguiente hay un cambio radical en el cuerpo, las células inmunitarias se han transformado en glóbulos rojos y estos en inmunitarias. ¿Cómo será vivir el trabajo de otros?
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio de Lugar**

 **Hola, aquí Nekoboy mty ficker con ya varios años de experiencia jajaja olvídenlo. Bien, espero le puedan dar a este fic una oportunidad, no tengo planeado una saga de capítulos, solo será un One-shot cómico, lo he dividido en dos partes para que no se les haga lectura larga. Ya si más que decir, disfruten el fic.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba dentro del cuerpo humano, las células como de costumbre se encontraban trabajando para asegurar el bienestar de su mundo, algunos transportando oxígeno y nutrientes, otros desempeñando su función inmunitaria, todos dando lo mejor de sí para mantener el mundo en que habitaban. Entre las incontables células que mantenían el cuerpo, un glóbulo rojo se encontraba perdido en sus trayectos, su confusión aumentaba hasta que vio en el camino venir a un glóbulo blanco muy familiar.

-Hakkekkyu-san.

-Oh, Sekkekkyu.

-Que gusto verte otra vez.

-Igualmente, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Am…yo…yo…

-Te perdiste nuevamente, ¿No es así?

-Si… creí que estaba siguiendo bien el mapa pero… termine muy lejos de mi destino, seguro la célula a la que llevo el oxígeno estará molesta por mi tardanza.

-Déjame ver eso. Mmmmm aun puedes llegar tomando este otro camino, de hecho voy en la misma dirección por mi patrullaje de hoy, puedo acompañarte.

-Ah, eso sería fantástico, muchas gracias.

-Por nada.

-¿Cómo has estado? Han pasado casi dos días desde que no nos vemos.

-Ha habido algo de trabajo, un rasguño dejo que entraran muchas bacterias y estuvimos ocupados. Por eso no nos hemos encontrado recientemente.

-Oh, debió ser una pelea difícil sí estuvieron tanto tiempo trabajando, deben haber quedado exhaustos luego de eso.

-Un poco, pero no es nada que no hallamos enfrentado antes.

-¿Las bacterias habituales?

-Sí, por suerte ya tenemos buena experiencia así que podemos neutralizarlas efectivamente, claro que la cantidad fue la razón del problema.

-¿Ninguna escapo por ahí? Ya sabes, que estén vagando por el cuerpo.

-Descuida, fueron completamente eliminados, si no lo fuera mi detector ya se habría activado, además mis compañeros quedaron de avisarme si encontraban algún problema.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Aun mejor es saber que ustedes y el resto de las células inmunitarias siempre estarán ahí para protegernos. Comprendo que es difícil el trabajo que desempeñan, pero son los mejores haciéndolo.

-Gracias, es bueno ver que hay glóbulos rojos que no nos temen y comprenden nuestra forma de ser.

-No entiendo porque la mayoría les tiene miedo, desde que te conozco a ti y a los demás, he comprendido que no son tan aterradores como todos piensan.

-¿Tan? Entonces… ¿Si soy aterrador?

-Bueno… jeje…un poco quizá. En ocasiones, cuando atacan a las bacterias, ponen unas expresiones en sus rostros que… si dan miedo. Jajaja pero no soy así realmente, ustedes son muy amables y divertidos y eso es genial.

-Nunca he pensado en mi expresión al atacar bacterias, creo que ya entiendo por qué los glóbulos rojos suelen vernos con miedo en esos momentos.

-Tampoco es como sea algo importante, digo, no hay mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando hay bacterias atacando el cuerpo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Solo sigan desempeñando su trabajo como de costumbre ¡Ah!

-¡Sekkekkyu!

-Estoy bien, descuida, solo tropecé, estoy acostumbrada a esto, en cierto modo es mejor porque significa que no tropezare pronto.

-Tropezaste porque el camino aquí ya es de subida. Perdiste el equilibrio con el oxígeno que transportas.

-Ah ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que pase por aquí. Ahora solo debo volver a cargar mi oxígeno y listo.

-¿No es muy pesado? Es una caja grande.

-Tranquilo estoy bien, siempre cargo cajas así de grandes.

-Quizá debiste haber traído un carro como en otras ocasiones.

-Sí, pero realmente prefiero no usarlos, es mucho mejor cargarlos uno mismo, te mantiene fuerte y listo para cualquier situación, además los carros no pueden llevarse por todas partes.

-Iremos por el mismo camino un rato, ¿No quisieras que te ayude cargando eso?

-Ah, gracias pero no, este es mi trabajo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es transportarlo como se me encargo. Además, si en este momento hubiera alguna emergencia no podrías reaccionar igual de rápido si llevas el oxígeno.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Sabes, el trabajo que ustedes desempeñan es igual o aún más importante que el nuestro.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto, las células inmunitarias protegemos al cuerpo de ataques externos, pero cuando no hay bacterias o virus propagándose por ahí, realmente no hay mucho que podamos hacer salvo patrullar de forma habitual. En cambio ustedes mantienen la buena salud de este mundo, llevando oxígeno, nutrientes, gracias a los glóbulos rojos es que este cuerpo se mantiene en funcionamiento.

-Wow, muchas gracias por decirlo, es agradable ver que piensan tan bien de nosotros. Cierto, somos unos cobardes cuando hay algún ataque, pero inclusive mientras estos suceden seguimos trabajando para dar lo mejor. De hecho, seguimos trabajando todo el tiempo, ya sea que haya paz o no, no solemos descansar tanto.

-Tomate tu tiempo cada tanto, tampoco es bueno que te desgastes trabajando.

-Creo que tomare tu consejo.

Ambas células continuaron con su recorrido a través del cuerpo conversando de forma tranquila y alegre, cuando estaban cerca del destino de la pelirroja, esta volvió a tropezar haciendo que su caja llena de oxigeno saliera rebotando a distancia de ella, su compañero no perdió tiempo y fue por ella mientras la chica se ponía de pie.

-Hay, creo que me equivoque con lo de los tropiezos.

-Sekkekkyu.

-¿Ah? ¡Mi Oxigeno! Gracias por ir por él.

-No es nada, apropósito, hay que subir a ese edificio para entregarlo y temo que vuelvas a tropezar mientras subimos las escaleras así que, creo que puedo llevarlo por ti hasta que llegues a tu destino.

-Oh, pero yo, yo debo…

-Tranquila, no hay ningún problema, solo es un camino corto, te apoyare en esto.

-Gracias… Hakkekkyu-san.

Ambos caminaron un poco antes de entrar al edificio de destino, sin haberse percatado de que otra célula, con uniforme negro, se había percatado de lo que estaban haciendo, pareciéndole una total abominación eso. Definitivamente hablaría con esos dos, por lo que espero fuera a que estos volvieran. Dentro del edificio, finalmente llegaron a la puerta donde hacer la entrega y Hakkekkyu estuvo a punto de golpear para llamar al residente siendo detenido por su compañera en el último momento.

-Espera, Hakkekkyu-san, creo que lo mejor es que yo me encargue ahora.

-Oh, claro, disculpa.

-No hay problema. ~~~Toc, Toc~~~

-¡Díganme que traen el oxígeno!

-¡Buenos días, he traído el oxígeno de hoy!

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Por un segundo me asuste y pensé que olvidaron mi entrega! ¡Me salvaste!

-Lamento la tardanza y estamos para servirle.

Tras sellar la entrega y despedirse de la célula, ambos salieron del edificio encontrando afuera a aquella célula que era conocida por su carácter severo y hasta cruel.

-¡¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo?!

-Oh, Killer T Cell. ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-No cambies el tema Hakkekkyu, les repito, ¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo?

-No sé de qué hablas, no hemos hecho nada malo.

-¡¿Nada malo?! ¡¿Entonces porque estabas transportando tú el oxígeno?!

-Oh eso, por nada, solo estaba ayudando a Sekkekkyu un poco.

-¿Un poco? ¡Estabas haciendo su maldito trabajo!

-Y… ¿El problema es?

-¡Que no deberías hacer eso, Idiota! ¡Tú eres una célula inmunitaria! ¡Tu trabajo está bien definido! ¡Igual que el de ella! ¡Solo tiene un trabajo y debe realizarlo sin ayuda de otros!

-Creo que si fue una mala idea dejarte llevar el oxígeno por mí aunque sea un poco, Hakkekkyu.

-No ha sucedido nada malo por ayudar a Sekkekkyu, además ella entrego el oxígeno a final de cuentas.

-¡Debería hacerse cargo de todo! ¡Obtenerlo, Transportarlo y Entregarlo! ¡No debe obstaculizar el trabajo de los demás! ¡En especial de una célula inmunitaria! ¡Tú deber es proteger el cuerpo! ¡¿Oh que?! ¡¿Ahora quieres ser un glóbulo rojo, entregando nutrientes y oxigeno todo el día?!

-Nada de eso. Kille T Cell, en verdad creo que estas exagerando.

-¡No estoy exagerando! ¡Tan solo les estoy recordando a ambos cuál es su lugar en este mundo! ¡No pueden estar realizando el trabajo del otro!

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Macrofaga-san.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

-Oh bueno, pues, Hakkekkyu-san me ayudo un poco transportando el oxígeno en mi lugar cuando ya estábamos llegando a destino y Killer T Cell dice que estamos haciendo algo terrible por ese hecho.

-¿Es eso enserio?

-Bueno, si es verdad que ayude a Sekkekyu, señora macrófaga.

-Macrofaga-san, usted es una celular inmunitaria como nosotros, debe entender la gravedad del asunto. Una célula inmunitaria debe encargarse de su trabajo y nada más, no puede estar realizando el trabajo de glóbulos rojos, ellos tienen su trabajo y el nuestro, cada uno debe hacerlo bien.

-Calma, calma, solo ha sido una pequeña ayuda nada más. Hakkekkyu llevo un momento el oxígeno, ¿El cuerpo ha llegado a su fin por eso? Jaja, No, todo sigue como de costumbre.

-Pero señora Macrofaga.

-Calma Killer T Cell, estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices, es cierto que todas las células tenemos nuestra tarea asignada y es nuestra responsabilidad desempeñar bien ese trabajo, pero tampoco está mal recibir un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando.

-Aun así lo que ellos hicieron no está bien.

-Ya, ya, solo fue algo ocasional, estoy segura de que Hakkekkyu y Sekkekkyu entendieron bien lo que tratas de decir. Y que ambos se concentraran mejor en sus tareas como es debido de ahora en adelante. ¿Verdad que si chicos?

-Claro señora Macrofaga.

-Entendido perfectamente Sensei. Hare bien mi trabajo en adelante.

-Excelente, ¿Ya ves? No hay que perder la cabeza por cosas simples.

-Sí, usted lo dice.

-Perfecto, ahora propongo que todos dejemos este pequeño incidente atrás y retomemos nuestras actividades de costumbre, ya saben, el trabajo de una célula nunca termina.

Mientras las células tomaban diferentes direcciones, Killer T Cell, no perdió la oportunidad para darles un último aviso a sus liberales compañeros.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Los estaré vigilando!

-Parece que ahora lo tendremos sobre nosotros durante un tiempo.

-Descuida Sekkekkyu, solo estará así un poco y ya se le pasara, recuerda que Killer T Cell se exaspera fácilmente por cualquier cosa.

-Cierto, tienes razón. Bueno, yo me retiro por este camino. Debo volver a mis entregas y me asegurare de hacerlas bien ahora.

-Lo harás, tu ten confianza.

-Nos vemos después, Hakkekkyu-san.

-Hasta pronto Sekkekkyu.

Los dos fueron en direcciones completamente opuestas, esperando que no tardaran tanto en reencontrarse. Hakkekkyu estaba en camino a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, mientras observaba a su alrededor a los múltiples glóbulos rojos que hacían sus entregas de costumbre, ciertamente esas células nunca descansaban, por lo que su trabajo era a fin de cuentas igual de agotador que el de una célula inmunitaria.

-Aquí tiene el oxígeno de hoy.

-Muchas gracias por la entrega.

-Aquí está el oxígeno de hoy.

-Muchísimas gracias, déjeme sellarlo.

-Es un buen trabajo también, no menos importante que el nuestro. Sería una experiencia curiosa tener que hacerlo también. Ah, que estoy diciendo, parece que ayudar un poco a Sekkekkyu me altero, menos mal que Killer T Cell no está por aquí, se volvería loco si me escuchara decir eso.

A distancia de ahí, Sekkekyu estaba recorriendo un puente y veía a un par de glóbulos blancos haber acabado con una bacteria, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre y esperaban un poco mientras los monocitos les limpiaban.

-Son tan geniales, nunca tienen miedo ni les preocupa la situación, siempre están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario por lo demás. Me gustaría poder tener esa confianza.

Mientras caminaba vio un gran espejo a un costado suyo y no pudo evitar detenerse, imaginándose así misma con un conjunto enteramente blanco y portando unos cuchillos en sus manos.

-Antígeno Detectado…mmm… jajaja que raro se sintió eso, sería divertido, pero estoy bien como glóbulo rojo. Muy bien ahora si a ver por dónde, donde…ah, otra vez voy en dirección equivocada.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo, la situación era favorable, nada sugería que las cosas fueran a cambiar de forma tan radical de un día para otro, cuando el cuerpo dormito, muchas de las funciones también se ralentizaron, las células también descansaban, Hakkekkyu y Sekkekyu descansaron plácidamente, sin imaginar lo que sería su despertar.

-Ah…que bien descanse. No recuerdo haber descansado así de bien antes.

Hakkekkyu estaba en su dormitorio, se dirigió a su armario por uno de sus trajes blancos de siempre, listo para ponerse a patrullar de nuevo, cuando encontró que todos sus uniformes estaban de color rojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? ¿Rojo? Rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién le hizo esto a mis uniformes? ¡4989! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Salió de su dormitorio a la sala común que compartía con sus compañeros, encontrándose con una visión que nunca hubiese esperado, 2001, 2048, 2626 y 4989 que era justo quien creía ser el responsable, estaban vestidos de rojo y hasta sus peinados era del mismo color.

-¿Qué?

-(4989) Se lo que estás pensando, pero no soy el responsable de esto.

-(2048) Veo que despertaste igual que nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué todos tienen el cabello rojo?

-(2001) No te has visto en el espejo ¿Verdad?

-Ah…no…

-(2626) Entonces voltea detrás de ti.

Al hacerlo Hakkekkyu noto con asombro, que su pálida cabellera, ahora era una colorida cabellera roja, justo como la de cierto glóbulo rojo que conocía. El pánico se apodero de él y lanzo un fuerte grito que resonó en la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!

-(2626) No tenemos ni idea.

-(2001) Simplemente despertamos de esta forma.

-Esto, esto tiene que ser una especie de broma. ¡4989!

-Ya he dicho que no soy el responsable, ¡¿Crees que me haría esto a mí mismo?!

-¡Tal vez! ¡Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo!

-… ¡Pues no lo he hecho! ¡Soy inocente!

-(2048) Odio ser quien lo defienda, pero dice la verdad. Yo desperté primero y cuando fui hacia él, seguía completamente dormido. No ha sido cosa suya.

-¡¿Entonces quien ha hecho esto?!

-Ni idea, pero por lo que alcance a ver fuera, no somos los únicos glóbulos blancos en esta situación.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que todos nuestros compañeros están en la misma situación.

-Ah…no puede ser cierto.

-(2001) Pues lo es. Ah diablos, esto es tan extraño. ¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió?

-(2626) Sera un poco difícil salir a trabajar de esta forma.

-(4989) De hecho, con estos atuendos, nos vemos como…

-(2048) No te atrevas a decirlo 4989, ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

-…glóbulos rojos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Te Fagocitare!

-(2626) No creo que si quiera puedas hacerle daño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nuestras armas no están, solo nuestros uniformes.

-(2001) Es cierto, de hecho las armas son lo único que nos faltan, por lo demás todo sigue aquí, aunque de otro color.

-(1146) Esto…esto no tiene sentido. Vamos, terminen de arreglarse y salgamos.

-(4989) ¿Hacia dónde?

-Tenemos que averiguar que nos sucedió. Alguien debe tener una explicación. Además no podemos quedarnos aquí, el cuerpo aún necesita de nuestra protección.

-Pero no tenemos armas.

-Ya solucionaremos eso, ahora salgamos.

Los cinco compañeros se arreglaron en tiempo record y salieron portando sus nuevas vestimentas rojas, sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación, nadie tenía ninguna idea de lo ocurrido. Cuando salieron del lugar donde habitaban, su confusión fue aún mayor al ver a otras células cambiadas.

-(4989) Los…los glóbulos rojos…están de…

-(1146) Si…están de… blanco.

Los familiares glóbulos rojos, también habían sido víctimas del extraño fenómeno, pues sus familiares vestimentas carmesí, pantalones azules, botas y boinas, ahora eran completamente blancas, iguales que sus cabelleras.

-Esto…esto…no tiene…ningún sentido.

-¡Hakkekkyu-san! ¡Hakkekkyu-san! ¡Hakkekkyu-san!

-Sekkekk, ¿Ah?

Su muy estimada y familiar glóbulo rojo, también había cambiado por completo, pues igual que sus compañeros, se encontraba totalmente de blanco. Únicamente sus ojos conservaban aquel tono dorado característico que le ayudaron a reconocerla.

-¡Hakkekkyu-san!

-Sekkekkyu.

-Tú también has cambiado verdad.

-Estas de…blanco.

-Y ustedes de rojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso sabes algo?

-Para nada, todo estaba de lo más normal, desperté porque mi senpai fue muy alterada a verme, cuando la vi estaba de blanco y luego note que yo también.

-(4989) ¿Te fue a despertar? ¿Ella sabe algo de lo ocurrido?

-Dice que estaba haciendo su trabajo como siempre, cuando de pronto todos cambiaron de color y en vez de oxígeno, portaba un par de cuchillos.

-(2626) Ah, entonces ustedes tienen nuestras armas.

-Eso creo, yo también encontré un par entre mis cosas.

-(2001) ¿Nadie más sabe nada al respecto?

-Muchos fueron a preguntar a Memory Cell y no tiene ni idea de que paso.

-(2048) Entonces esto sigue siendo un misterio.

-(1146) Un misterio que vamos a resolver, retomaremos nuestros patrullajes buscando alguna explicación, puede que alguna bacteria o virus sea responsable de esto, si es el caso lo eliminaremos y devolveremos todo a la normalidad. Sekkekkyu, ¿Podrías devolverme mis armas?

-Claro que sí, aquí… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un temblor resonó por todo el cuerpo haciendo caer a las células, cuando se estaban reincorporando se disparó una alarma que indicaba que los niveles de oxígeno y nutrientes en el cuerpo estaban en peligro, al parecer todas las células del cuerpo se olvidaron de realizar sus funciones debido al caos del cambio. Fue entonces que una voz se escuchó dando indicaciones a los habitantes.

-Se solicita por favor a todos los glóbulos rojos comenzar sus trabajos de repartimientos de oxígeno y nutrientes inmediatamente. Células inmunitarias, hagan el favor de comenzar sus patrullajes habituales en el cuerpo.

-Supongo que tardaremos en descubrir lo que paso.

-Eso parece Hakkekkyu-san. Bien, debo ir por el oxígeno.

-Iremos contigo de momento, nuestro patrullaje comenzaba por esa área.

Al llegar a los pulmones, el grupo encontró un gran problema, ninguno de los glóbulos rojos era capaz de tomar las cajas con oxígeno y estas solo se acumulaban más y más para su terror.

-No puedo tomar ninguna.

-Yo tampoco puedo tocarlas.

-Senpai, no podemos transportar el oxígeno.

-Ya lo sé, no entiendo que pasa. Ni siquiera podemos moverlas.

-(1146) Esto es malo, sino empiezan con sus labores pronto, este cuerpo correrá peligro mortal.

-(2001) ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? Ese no es nuestro trabajo.

-(2048) Tiene razón, no podemos, ¡4989! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Abran paso por favor! Quiero averiguar si de casualidad puedo…ah, lo logre.

-(2626) ¿Qué rayos?

-(1146) No puede ser…

4989 pudo no solo tocar, sino cargar y mover una de las cajas con oxígeno, asombrando a todas y cada una de las células presentes.

-Muchachos, creo que no solo parecemos glóbulos rojos, somos glóbulos rojos.

-(2048) ¡Pero eso que estás diciendo es imposible!

-(2001) Nosotros no podemos realizar ese trabajo. Menos aún ser glóbulos rojos, esto tiene que ser una pésima broma.

-¡Atrápala 2626!

-¡Hey tonto! ¡Ten más cuidado! Menos mal la atrape o podri…diablos.

-Creo que si somos glóbulos rojos ahora después de todo.

-(1146) En serio… que esto no puede estar pasando.

-Hakkekkyu-san, yo tampoco entiendo lo que está pasando, pero si tú y tus compañeros pueden tomar las cajas, entonces deben llevar el oxígeno lo antes posible, las células deben estar esperando sus entregas.

-Sekkekkyu, pero… ¿Cómo vamos a…

-¡Solo hay que tomarlo y entregarlo! Es todo lo que hay que hacer.

-Ánimos chicos, si hemos sido capaces de enfrentar a incontables bacterias, hacer unas entregas de oxigeno será pan comido.

-Exacto, 4989 tiene razón, estoy segura que Hakkekkyu-san y los otros pueden hacerlo fácilmente.

-(2048) 1146, no, no debemos.

-(2001) Seguro que si esperamos un poco todo volverá a la normalidad.

Hakkekkyu también estaba dudoso de qué hacer ante la extraña situación, por un lado no quería realizar esas tareas, pero tampoco podían esperar a que todo fuera como antes, no tenían manera de saber cuándo sucedería eso y el cuerpo no podía quedarse desatendido hasta entonces. Aun con un poco de duda, fue hasta las cajas y tomo una igual que su compañero lo hizo antes.

-Amigos, tenemos que entregar el oxígeno.

-(2001) Hay no por favor.

-(4989) ¡Genial! ¡Esto será divertido!

-Sekkekkyu, ¿Quieres darme alguna información antes de irnos?

-Am, yo, yo, bueno, no sé, ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Lleven este mapa! Evitará que se pierdan.

-Gracias, vámonos chicos.

-(2048) Ah, esto sigue pareciéndome extraño.

Los nuevos glóbulos rojos se fueron cada uno con una caja de oxígeno, más de sus compañeros también cambiados llegaron para comenzar a transportar el oxígeno y repartirlo a las células. Sekkekkyu, se había quedado con su senpai unos momentos observando la inusual situación.

-Senpai, es tan raro verlos tomando el oxígeno para repartirlo.

-Tienes razón, nunca pensé que vería algo como esto.

-Pero es un alivio también, me alegra saber que las células seguirán recibiendo oxigeno pese a la situación, aunque seguro se asombraran al verlos a ellos entregándolo.

-Ellos sea han convertido en glóbulos rojos, cambiaron por completo igual que nosotros.

-Sí, pero ya todo está bien, seguro que no habrá problemas en el cuerpo ahora.

-Creo que te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle el cual es muy importante.

-¿De qué detalle hablas senpai?

-Si ellos ahora tienen nuestro color y son los glóbulos rojos, ¿Qué crees que somos nosotros ahora que estamos de blanco?

-…No…

-Sí, ahora nosotros somos los glóbulos blancos del cuerpo.

-… ¡ AAAAAAAAA! ¡Eso no! ¡No podemos hacer ese trabajo! ¡Senpai! Soy una torpe como glóbulo rojo, seré sencillamente aún más inútil como glóbulo blanco. ¡No puedo pelear contra bacterias! ¡Yo escapo de las bacterias! ¡Y hasta en eso soy pésima!

-Ya, tranquila, piensa en esto, nuestro trabajo es solo patrullar el cuerpo y entrar en acción en caso de un problema. Pero si nada se presenta estaremos bien, ¿Entiendes? No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico tan pronto.

-Bueno…creo que tienes razón.

-Lo ves, mira el lado bueno, solo tenemos que ir por ahí asegurándonos de que todo esté en orden. Y no tenemos que transportar nada.

-Oh, es verdad, eso sería más relajante. Tienes razón senpai, seguro que podemos hacer este trabajo sin ninguna clase de preocupación. ¡Seguro que nada ocurrirá!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-Un grito, y se escuchó muy familiar, creo que de hecho esa voz es de…

-¡No! ¡Que no sea de el!

 **Fin de la Parte 1.**


	2. Chapter 2 Parte 2

**Cambio de Lugar**

 **Parte 2**

A distancia de ahí, 1146 y sus compañeros también escucharon y reconocieron la voz del grito, mas no fueron a investigar y se concentraron en su nuevo trabajo.

-(2048) Creo que nosotros vamos en esta dirección.

-(2001) Cierto, nos veremos después amigos.

-(2626) A nosotros nos toca en esta zona.

-(4989) ¡Nos vemos en los pulmones amigo!

-(1146) Claro, nos vemos allí.

Hakkekkyu entro en un angosto callejón, llevando sobre si la caja con oxígeno, el espacio tan reducido era un desafío propio y estiro su mano lo más que pudo alcanzando por fin el timbre.

-Hola, he venido a traer el oxígeno.

-Gracias, estaba preocupado por… ¿Ah?... Oye... ¿Tú no eres…

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero tampoco tengo la explicación, ha habido un cambio total en los trabajos de los glóbulos rojos y blancos, por ahora y hasta nuevo aviso mis compañeros y yo nos haremos cargo de estas entregas.

-Ah…ah…ah…

-Podría por favor sellar de recibido.

-…Claro…aquí esta.

-Muchas gracias y buen día.

Hakkekkyu se retiró dejando a una confundida celular que rápidamente reviso el contenido de la caja asegurándose que recibiera oxígeno y no otra cosa. Cuando salió del callejón, se tomó un momento para recuperar el aire y la calma.

-Este trabajo, no es precisamente para mí. Bien, ¿Qué sigue en mi lista?

-Hakkekkyu-san, ¿Es usted?

-Ah, Plaqueta.

-¿Por qué estas de rojo?

-Desearía saberlo también, despertamos así, ahora los glóbulos blancos nos encargamos de las labores de los glóbulos rojos. Y también es un trabajo exigente, parece que me espera una larga jornada laboral.

-No solo ustedes cambiaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes más cambiaron?

-Pues…

-¡Hakkekkyu!

-Ahí viene.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡¿Killer T Cell?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

-¡Así es maldito!

Killer se encontraba furioso mientras se acercaba a los otros dos, pero pese al susto Hakkekkyu estaba más asombrado por verlo con su uniforme color rojo igual que su cabellera, además de transportando a un costado una caja de oxígeno.

-Mejor me voy de aquí. LaLaLaLaLa.

-¡Espera, Plaqueta!

-¡Alto ahí! ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!

-Killer, pero que sorpresa. ¿Te has hecho un cambio?

-¡No te pases de listo conmigo! ¡Quiero una explicación ahora!

-¿Explicación?

-¡Sí! ¡Explícame porque demonios desperté de esta manera y me encuentro haciendo el trabajo de los glóbulos rojos!

-Yo, yo, yo no tengo la respuesta que buscas, esto es un misterio tanto para mí como para todos los demás.

-¡Algo debes saber! ¡Hasta el día anterior todo en este mundo era perfectamente normal y ahora es una bizarra realidad!

-No sé lo que ha ocurrido, únicamente entiendo que ahora debemos realizar este trabajo, aun debemos ver por el bien de este mundo, de la forma que sea.

-¡Esto no es nuestro maldito trabajo! ¡Es de ellos, los que están de blanco ahora!

-Pues no pueden hacerse cargo de las entregas, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros hasta que las cosas sean como antes. Así que te sugiero que te relajes, cambies tu actitud, hagas la entrega de ese oxígeno y continúes con el nuevo trabajo asignado.

-Hakkekkyu, Tu!

-Y muestra una cara más amigable, si llegas con esa mirada, las células podrían preferir morir antes que abrirte.

-¡Tsk! ¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡Voy a hacer pagar al responsable de esto!

-(Pobre de la célula que reciba esa entrega).

-¿Estas bien?

-Plaqueta, ah sí, Killer T Cell solo está algo molesto, es todo.

-Si ahora haces este trabajo, la señorita eritrocito está haciendo el tuyo, ¿No?

-Ah, si eso creo. Ya que intercambiamos profesión, ella debe estar realizando mis tareas ahora.

-¿Y crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Es cierto que comete equivocaciones y hasta puede ser un poco torpe en ocasiones, pero estoy seguro que será perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo, después de todo es un glóbulo blanco ahora y eso debe inyectarle una dosis grande de valor y confianza en sí misma.

-[Se pide de la manera más atenta a las plaquetas hacerse cargo de un rasguño]

-Oh, tengo trabajo más adelante. Nos vemos luego, LaLaLaLaLa.

-Jeje, siempre son tan relajadas, un momento. ¿Rasguño? Bacterias, ¡Sekkekkyu! ¡Plaqueta, espera! ¿¡Donde es el rasguño!?

Hakkekkyu persiguió a la pequeña plaqueta, esperando que le llevara a donde era el rasguño, si bien en su situación actual era un riesgo y no podía hacer nada para ayudar, esperaba que su querida Sekkekkyu no tuviera la mala fortuna de estar en esa área. Para desgracia de ella, estuvo prácticamente a un lado del rasguño, los nuevos glóbulos rojos salieron corriendo alejándose de la escena y ella, su senpai y compañeros vieron como una gran cantidad de familiares bacterias comenzaban a entrar.

-(Staphylococcus aureus) ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hola incompetentes células sanguíneas! ¡Estamos aquí para hacernos con el cuerpo! ¡Veo que ya hay muchas células inmunitarias cerca! ¡Pero no nos vencerán!

Los nuevos glóbulos blancos entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria confundiendo por un momento a las bacterias, que nunca se esperaron esa reacción.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué?...

-¡Senpai, Corre!

-¡Alto! ¡Todos, ya alto! ¡Recuerden como son las cosas ahora! No podemos ser unos cobardes como de costumbre, tenemos que hacernos cargo de las bacterias nosotros mismos.

-Pero las bacterias dan mucho miedo.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Este es nuestro nuevo trabajo! ¡Debemos eliminarlas!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede con estos glóbulos blancos?

-(Pseudomona aeruginosa) Son un poco raros para ser franco. No esperaba que huyeran al vernos.

-¡Ya se! ¡Deben ser nuevos glóbulos blancos que recién recorren el cuerpo! ¡Esto es perfecto para nosotros! ¡Podemos eliminarlos y multiplicarnos dentro! ¡Ya saben mis queridos compañeros! ¡Peleen hasta acabarlos, la recompensa es casi nuestra! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Senpai…

-No tengas miedo, mejor prepárate.

-¡Este es su fin! ¡Incompetentes glóbulos blancos!

Una Pesudomona se dirigía a ellas velozmente, senpai aun tenia detrás suyo a su compañera por lo que no podía atacar sin ponerla en riesgo. Fue entonces que otro compañero suyo reunió el valor para atacar desde un costado consiguiendo herir de muerte a la bacteria la cual cayo inerte al suelo.

-Wow, eso se sintió… ¡Asombroso!

-Lo elimino senpai.

-Se los dije, ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Podemos eliminar a las bacterias!

Rápidamente el temor se cambió por euforia, valor y confianza, en vez de mirar con miedo a sus enemigos, se observaba en sus ojos un deseo de venganza por tantos sufrimientos pasados.

-Staphylococcus, creo que estos nuevos glóbulos blancos ya no nos tienen tanto miedo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso que importa! ¡No pierdan el tiempo y comiencen a atacar! ¡Debemos apresurarnos antes de que lleguen las…

-¡LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

-¡AAAAAA! ¡Esa canción no por favor!

Las plaquetas hicieron su aparición, significaba que estaban por cerrar la herida, las bacterias fueron directo a ellas en un intento de neutralizarlas, mas fueron recibidas por los glóbulos blancos que atacaban en gran número acabando con sus vidas en solo unos instantes. Hakkekkyu llego tras las plaquetas y se escondió tras un fragmento de muro, después de todo, ahora era un objetivo fácil para un ataque y seguía el problema del rasguño, si se llegaba a acercar demasiado saldría volando por la herida.

-Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando.

-¡Staphylococcus! ¡Ayuda! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Esto es lo que te mereces por todo lo que nos han hecho pasar!

-¡Agth! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Se ven aún más sanguinarios de lo que escuche jamás?! ¡¿Qué clase de glóbulos blancos macabros son estos?!

-¡Staphylococcus! ¡El Rasguño! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué? ¡NOOOOO! ¡La Herida No!

-¡LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa!

-¡Rápido! ¡Retirada! ¡Salgan del cuerpo!

Las bacterias comenzaron a intentar escapar, pero muy pocas consiguieron hacerlo, pues la red de la fibrina cubrió la herida y no tardo en escucharse el familiar grito de las plaquetas.

-¡Coagulo, Listo!

-¡No! ¡Ningún Coagulo Por Favor!

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-¡Staphylococcus, fue una mentirosa! ¡Este lugar era más peligroso de lo que dijo!

-¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí, malditos glóbulos blancos! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Piedad, por favor, Piedad! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Échenme con un estornudo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Staphylococcus! ¡Yo creí en ti! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Acaben con los que aún quedan!

-Ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…

-¡Solo queda esa Staphylococcus!

-¡Ven aquí ahora! ¡Aún nos falta darte tu merecido!

-¡Agth! ¡Estos dementes me acabaran si quedo a su alcance! ¡No eso no! ¡No moriré sin haber conseguido cobrar una víctima almenos! ¿Oh? ¿Un… glóbulo rojo?

La bacteria había divisado a Hakkekkyu, este también se percató de haber sido descubierto y comenzó a buscar un lugar para protegerse.

-¡Ya sé que me acabaran! ¡Más no moriré sin cobrar una vida!

Staphylococcus fue velozmente hacia Hakkekkyu quien por primera vez en su vida, sintió el terror de estar a punto de morir. Corría lo más veloz posible mientras sentía a su enemigo mortal más y más cerca, esta se encontraba aun a una distancia segura de los glóbulos blancos, por lo que no podrían detenerla. Hakkekkyu termino tropezando con uno de los escombros, volteo y vio que la bacteria estaba a poca distancia suya, cerró los ojos esperando el terrible final, más lo que sintió fue una salpicadura de sangre seguida de un grito. Cuando abrió los ojos, observo a la Staphylococcus muerta a un costado y al lado una joven la cual portaba unos afilados cuchillos.

-Ah, ah, ah…

-Se-Sekkekkyu.

-¡Ah! ¡Hakkkekkyu-san! ¡Gracias al cielo estas a salvo!

-Tú… tú… ¿Me salvaste?

-Yo, yo, yo… yo creo.

-Claro que lo salvaste, lo vimos todo.

-¡Senpai!

-Estuviste muerta de miedo durante toda la batalla, pero al ver que esa bacteria iba directo a tu amigo fuiste la primera en reaccionar, pasaste entre todos y la detuviste antes de que pudiera hacerle algún daño.

-¡¿En serio hice eso?!

-Ya te dije que sí, yo misma lo vi, bien hecho por cierto.

-Wow, no puedo creer que lo hiciera.

-Ah, pues me alegro de que fuera así.

-Hakkekkyu-san, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te daño? ¿Nada roto?

-No, tranquila, estoy bien, gracias.

-Qué alivio, no me perdonaría si algo te hubiese sucedido, pero aun así terminaste cubierto de sangre.

-Igual que tú.

-¿Oh? ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!

-Creo que será mejor que ustedes se vayan a lavar.

Ambas células salieron del área destruida en busca de una estación de lavado, en su camino se toparon con los compañeros de 1146 que venían de hacer sus entregas.

-(4989) ¡Wow! ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que les paso?!

-(2626) Se ven igual que nosotros al terminar una batalla jajaja.

-(1146) Pues, si hubo una batalla. Ocurrió un rasguño no muy lejos de aquí.

-(2001) ¿Quién se hizo cargo de las bacterias?

-Sekkekkyu y sus compañeros lo hicieron.

-(2048) ¿De verdad? ¿Qué no estuvieron asustados por enfrentarles?

-Pues un poco al principio quizá jejeje es cierto que huimos al comienzo igual que de costumbre.

-Pero luego de eso acabaron con una violencia que nunca había visto con las bacterias que entraron. Creo que tenían mucho resentimiento en su interior.

-Bueno, normalmente nos atacan desde que somos jóvenes células en formación, así que si, puede que haya un poco de resentimiento.

-¿Poco, dices?

-Bien, mucho resentimiento.

-(2048) ¿Y cómo terminaste tu también cubierto de sangre?

-Sekkekkyu me salvo de un ataque, ambos quedamos cubiertos por eso y vamos a limpiarnos.

-(4989) ¡No puede ser! ¡Ella te salvo la vida! ¡Hubiera querido estar ahí para verlo!

-(2001) Seguro que hubieras terminado volando al rasguño como esa otra vez.

-Hey, no sería tan imprudente ahora, sé que en estos momentos es un peligro acercarse a un rasguño. Además este día ha sido muy tranquilo para mí, esto de entregar oxigeno es realmente sencillo.

-(Sekkekkyu) 4989, creo que has estado haciendo mal tu labor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu caja, no tiene el sello de las células.

-¿Sellos?...

-¿No sabias que deben sellar las entregas?

-…

-(1146) Amigo, ¿Sigues ahí?

-… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(2626) Creo que alguien ira a repetir sus rutas, será mejor que lo acompañe para ver que no cometa otra estupidez.

-(2048) Nosotros nos vamos también.

-(2001) Cierto, aún hay trabajo que desempeñar.

-Hasta pronto amigos.

-Que tengan un buen día chicos.

Hakkekkyu y Sekkekkyu continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a una estación de lavado, una vez que quedaron limpios salieron para retomar sus trabajos, mas vieron venir en su dirección a la señora Macrofaga, la cual estaba por completo de rojo y en vez de llevar una de sus grandes armas, llevaba un canasto con nutrientes.

-¿Macrofaga-san?

-¿Macrofaga-san?

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! ¡Sekkekkyu, Hakkekkyu! ¿Cómo están?

-Sensei, usted es, ahora es…

-¿Una glóbulo rojo? Si, así es. Cambie igual que ustedes.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Tampoco lo sé, desperté y ya estaba así igual que mis compañeras. Inclusive hable con mi amigo Dendritic Cell pero no tenía idea, en vez de eso solo me tomo una fotografía para el álbum jeje.

-Entonces aun nadie tiene idea de lo que nos ha sucedido.

-Temo que no, pero realmente no me quejo, es cierto que este trabajo toma su tiempo, pero es divertido de hacer. Convivo mucho más con las células que de costumbre.

-Sensei, si usted es ahora un glóbulo rojo, ¿Quiénes son ahora, Monocitos y Macrofagos?

-También lo pensé y pueden calmarse. Hace poco vi que algunos glóbulos rojos tenían sus ropas de nuestros colores, así que el orden dentro del cuerpo sigue en cierta medida.

-Pues eso es bueno de saber, los glóbulos blancos no pueden hacerse cargo de todas las situaciones.

-Lo sé Hakkekkyu, bueno, si me disculpan debo hacer mi entrega. Que tengan un buen día.

-Adiós Macrofaga-san. Mmmmm, Hakkekkyu, ¿Crees que encontremos la razón de este cambio?

-No lo sé, en verdad deseo saberla. Pero nadie en el cuerpo tiene la menor idea de lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Qué tal el Basofilo?

-Seguro cambio también a un glóbulo rojo.

-¿Célula de memoria descubriría algo?

-Lo vi hace poco en una entrega, estaba golpeándose contra la pared, así que lo dudo mucho.

-Oh, qué situación más difícil.

-Alguien encontrara una respuesta, eso seguro. Pero ahora debo concentrarme en mis tareas, aún tengo que recoger más oxígeno.

-En ese caso te acompañare.

-¿No tienes entregas que…oh cierto.

-Jeje ahora yo puedo acompañarte sin problema.

Ambos fueron hasta los pulmones donde Hakkekkyu recogió un nuevo paquete de oxígeno y salieron a entregarlo, en su camino, los dos comenzaron a hablar de cómo había sido su día haciendo las labores del otro.

-Es cierto que las bacterias aun dan miedo, pero no aparecen tanto como esperaba, de hecho todo fue tranquilo patrullando con senpai hasta ese momento. ¿Tú qué tal? Siendo un glóbulo rojo.

-Pues, ha tenido sus retos. En algunos puntos es muy difícil hacer la entrega, además las células me miran de forma muy extraña y los caminos que solía recorrer son más difíciles ahora que transporto oxígeno.

-Sí, llevar el oxígeno y los nutrientes puede ser complicado, lo sé muy bien.

-En verdad que nunca me detengo en este trabajo, pero tiene su lado amable, es bueno que las células te den las gracias para variar, no siempre lo hacen incluso cuando les salvamos de las bacterias. Parece que el rojo les inspira un poco más de confianza.

-Eso es genial, ahora las células podrán ver que tú y las demás células inmunitarias tienen un lado mucho más pacífico y amable de lo que piensan.

-Cierto, usualmente solo confían en las macrófagas.

-No es verdad, también son buenos amigos de Eosinofila y Linfocito B.

-Hablando de ellos, mira quienes vienen hacia acá.

-Este trabajo ya me tiene agotado.

-No te quejes tanto B, solo llevas una caja de oxígeno.

-Pesa más que mi arma, a ti te toco lo fácil llevando esa canasta.

-¡Hey! ¡Eosinofila, Linfocito B!

-¿Ah? Sekkekkyu, Hakkekkyu.

-Ustedes también son glóbulos rojos ahora.

-Así es, nos despertamos de esta forma.

-Y ya me encuentro harto. No me gusta hacer este trabajo, no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar con las células o mis amigos.

-Oh vamos, mi trabajo no es tan malo, puede ser muy divertido si te lo propones.

-No lo creo, ya he hecho muchas entregas este día y no quiero seguir haciendo más. Solo quiero descansar un poco por ahí, pero me dijeron que por la situación actual lo mejor es que no deje de trabajar hasta que las cosas se regularicen.

-Yo también desearía volver a mi trabajo anterior. No malinterpretes, no me parece un mal oficio, pero yo estoy a gusto siendo una eosinofila.

-Igual que yo siendo un Linfocito B.

-(1146) Sigan resistiendo chicos, seguro que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Cierto, además las cosas ya están más relajadas. Sé que todos preferimos nuestros trabajos de siempre, pero creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para que todos seamos más conscientes y tengamos mayor consideración y tolerancia con los demás.

-¡Selle la maldita caja ya!

-¿Ah?

-(Eosinofila) Oh no, con que esta por aquí.

-¿Quién?

-(Linfocito B) Lamento decírtelo Sekkekkyu, pero no creo que todos compartan tu ideal.

-¡Diablos ya estoy harto de esto!

Killer T Cell salió de un edificio cercano cargando con una caja, evidentemente el realizar las funciones de los glóbulos rojos no era algo que estuviese disfrutando, al contrario, lo tenían más malhumorado que de costumbre.

-(1146) Cierto, no aplica con él.

-¿Eh? ¡Ustedes otra vez!

-Alto ahí Killer, seguimos sin saber nada, así que no pierdas la cabeza con nosotros.

-¡Ya la perdí hace bastante rato mientras hacia las entregas! ¡Esto es denigrante! ¡Y lo que es peor! ¡Vi a unos ex glóbulos rojos con vestimentas negras! ¡Ellos tienen mi trabajo! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

-(Eosinofila) ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-(Linfocito B) Todos estamos atrapados en esta situación y no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo.

-Pues pensando un poco recordé que ayer, este idiota ayudo a esta tonta en su entrega de oxígeno.

-¿Qué dices?

-(Sekkekkyu) Eso es verdad, pero solo me ayudo un poco, no es como que ese pequeño suceso pudiera haber desencadenado todo esto.

-(1146) Además, dudo que haya sido la primera vez que una célula inmunitaria ayuda a un eritrocito. Si fuera el caso Memory Cell recordaría una situación como esta.

-Ese idiota nunca recuerda nada bien para empezar. A mi parecer todo esto ha sucedido por su culpa, son lo único que ocurrió diferente previo a esta situación. ¡Así que no sé cómo, pero soluciónenlo!

-Si fuera nuestra culpa, Hakkekkyu-san y yo ya habríamos buscado el modo de remediarlo, pero no podemos hacerlo porque no es nuestra culpa.

-Como dijo Sekkekkyu, no tenemos forma de resolverlo.

-¡Pues alguien es el responsable y si no son ustedes! ¡¿Quién diablos fue?!

-(Eosinofila) No creo que tenga caso buscar un responsable. Esto se arreglara cuando llegue el momento.

-¡¿Y eso cuando rayos va a ser?!

-No lo sé, pero no ganas nada manteniendo esa actitud.

-(Linfocito B) Cierto amigo, yo tampoco estoy muy contento, pero solo podemos seguir trabajando hasta que se solucione.

-Tsk. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Me voy a hacer mi entrega!

-(1146) ¿Creen que sea buena idea dejarlo ir?

-Ya se le pasara, solo déjalo relajarse.

-Nosotros nos vamos, aun nos espera un largo día por delante. Vamos B.

-Ah, debí tomar ese carro cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Adiós chicos, bien Hakkekkyu-san creo que ahora podemos seguir [Bing] ¿Qué?

-Tu gorro tiene un detector ahora, habrá una bacteria cerca.

-Oh cierto y debo ir a encargarme. ¡Nos vemos luego Hakkekkyu-san!

-¡Espera Sekkekkyu!

-¿Qué?

-Ese camino no tiene salida.

-Oh, ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias!

-Parece que aún le falla un poco la orientación. Ah, debo seguir con mi camino.

Los dos tomaron direcciones distintas perdiéndose entre las incontables células. El día continúo su curso en el cuerpo, las células se encontraban aun desconcertadas por la situación, más se esforzaban lo mejor posible en hacer sus nuevos trabajos, al menos la mayoría de ella, pues algunos como Killer T Cell, seguían muy molestos con la situación. En cambio otros, como las Macrofagas, se tomaban tranquilamente las cosas.

-Aquí están sus nutrientes.

-Muchas gracias.

-(Linfocito B) Aquí está su oxígeno.

-Gracias B, es raro verte de rojo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-(Sekkekkyu) ¡Vuelve aquí Bacteria!

-(Pseudomona aeruginosa) ¡Aléjate de mí Bestia!

-(Hakkekkyu) Parece que está mejor de lo que pensé.

-Am, disculpe.

-Oh cierto. Hola Célula, he venido a traer el oxígeno de hoy.

Tras lo que fue un día inusual, el cuerpo finalmente comenzó a guardar reposo, señal de que estaba preparándose para dormir. Al ralentizarse algunas funciones, muchas de las células pudieron también retirarse a descansar. 1146 estaba regresando a su dormitorio, encontrándose a sus compañeros que ya habían regresado.

-4989 ¿Por qué estás en el piso?

-Ser un glóbulo rojo, tiene más responsabilidades de las que pensé.

-(2048) Olvido en todas sus entregas recibir el sello.

-(2626) Jajajaja eres un idiota.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Esto solo fue un error de principiante!

-(2001) Eres tan torpe e impulsivo como de costumbre.

-¡Eso no es así! ¡Ya verán que mañana hare en grande mi trabajo! 1146, diles algo a nuestros compañeros.

-Mañana eh…ah, ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que vayamos a seguir así?

-(2048) Ni idea, pero me gustaría que termine pronto.

-(2001) Cierto, es raro huir de las bacterias y no atacarlas.

-(2626) Por suerte el cuerpo sigue en funcionamiento, tu amiga eritrocito y sus compañeros hicieron bien nuestro trabajo.

-No podemos decir lo mismo de 4989.

-¡2001 ya déjame en paz!

-Jajajaja.

-¿Eh? 1146 ¿Estas riéndote?

-Si tonto jejeje.

-Casi nunca te he visto reír. Me siento asustado.

-Descuida, es solo que toda esta situación es muy divertida. Nunca nos imagine realizando el trabajo de los glóbulos rojos, vernos así a todos tras un largo día haciendo entregas, es muy gracioso jajaja. Sabes, parece que Sekkekkyu encontró su reemplazo en ti.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Alguien siguió cometiendo sus torpezas habituales, así que todo realmente estuvo en orden.

-¡OOOHHH! ¡Déjame en paz!

4989 le lanzo una almohada y rápidamente eso desencadeno una guerra entre los rojos ex glóbulos blancos los cuales jugaron animadamente durante un tiempo. Cuando quedaron exhaustos cada uno se retiró a descansar, mientras el sueño le ganaba 1146 pensó que quizá esta nueva vida no era tan mala y que la disfrutaría mientras durara. Al despertar, se estiro lo más que pudo, relajándose y se dispuso a alistarse, tendría otro largo día de entregas después de todo.

-Ah, creo que hoy me pondré el que era mi traje blanco favorito, es bueno iniciar el trabajo con una buena actitud, además seguro me sentara igual de bien ahora que es rojo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué? ¿Blanco? Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco…Todo esta blanco. ¡Hey Muchachos!

-(4989) ¡1146! ¡Mira! ¡Volvimos a la normalidad!

-(2626) Somos glóbulos blanco de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cómo?!

-(2001) Nuevamente y como ayer, no tenemos idea.

-(2048) Al despertar ya éramos nosotros mismos.

-Pero, entonces, esto significa. ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!

Cuando los cinco compañeros salieron, observaron que el cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, sus compañeros era nuevamente glóbulos blancos y los eritrocitos eran nuevamente glóbulos rojos.

-¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Qué paso?

-¡Hakkekkkyu-san!

-¡Sekkekkyu!

La pelirroja venia en su dirección cargando una caja de oxígeno y se le veía muy emocionada mientras se acercaba al grupo de neutrófilos.

-¡Veo que también eres tu otra vez!

-Volviste a ser un glóbulo rojo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿No es genial?! Me divertí como glóbulo blanco, pero estoy aún más feliz por volver a ser yo misma otra vez. ¡También debes estar alegre por volver a ser tú mismo!

-Ah, sí, claro…

-Te veré mas tarde, ahora que todo regreso a la normalidad hay mucho trabajo que reponer. Eso me recuerda, 4989 un par de células me dieron un mensaje para entregarte.

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Eran varios en realidad. Los escribir en mi libreta. Pésimo glóbulo rojo.

-Agth.

-Dile a ese tonto que no se vaya sin que selle la caja.

-Agth.

-Vi que perdió mi suministro de oxígeno y fue por otro. ¡Idiota!

-¡Agth!

-Esos son algunos, te diré el resto después.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario.

~~~~~ [Bing] ~~~~~

-(2048) ¡Nuestro detector!

-(2001) Debe haber una bacteria cerca.

-(2626) Rápido tenemos que encargarnos de ellas.

-(4989) ¡Perfecto, de vuelta al trabajo que se hacer bien!

Los primeros cuatro salieron, dejando detrás a su compañero y la eritrocito.

-¿No deberías ir con ellos? Tienen trabajo que hacer.

-Los alcanzare en un momento…es solo que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que me comenzaba a gustar ser un glóbulo rojo.

-Oh, comprendo. No mentiré, si es genial ser un glóbulo blanco. Yo también esperaba poder seguir así un tiempo.

-Sekkekkyu, ¿Por qué crees que haya sucedido todo esto?

-No lo sé Hakkkekkyu-san, pero… me alegro que sucediera. Esto ha sido una experiencia fantástica, me considero afortunada por haberla vivido.

-Sabes que… yo también.

-Te digo algo, espero que vuelva a suceder jeje.

-Es válido soñar. También espero que se repita je.

~~~~~ [Bing] ~~~~~

-Oh cierto, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Nos vemos luego Sekkekkyu!

-¡Hasta pronto Hakkekkyu-san!

Nuevamente tomaron caminos separados dentro del cuerpo. En su rutina, la eritrocito observo al neutrófilo encargarse de bacterias en otro rasguño, donde también vio de vuelta a la normalidad a Killer T Cell, Eosinofila, Linfocito B y las Macrofagas.

-Ah, qué bien que todo está como debe ser.

-Hey, no te atrases, te terminaras perdiendo otra vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy Senpai!

Y así la vida de las células volvió a su forma natural, luego de lo que fue el día más inusual de todos, solo que ahora, la mayoría de los habitantes de ese mundo tenían una mejor comprensión sobre el trabajo de los demás.

-Hola, he traído el oxígeno de hoy.

 **Este One-shot me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba y fue algo diferente de la historia que pensé en principio, pero estoy contento porque siento que quedo mucho mejor. Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic y espero veamos más historias de Hataraku Saibou aquí en fanfiction.  
Nota sin importancia: Este fic lo hice en solo dos días XD **

**Nekoboy mty les agradece nuevamente y aún más si dejan un review.**

 **Algún reclamo u otra cosa, directo a mi Facebook del mismo nombre XD**


End file.
